Facing the Past
by LayDCardinal
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet up after moving on from what they once had. DMPP and HGOC


Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it isn't mine. 

She knew it never could have worked between them, even after being together for two years he made it impossible. Like he was proving to himself that it could never have worked, and finally she decided he was right. Long gone were the days of calling her a mudblood, but he always showed that he thought himself better then she was. And so did his parents, but he never did anything to defend her. Always just letting her take it as it was her due for being born a certain way, his parents said enough nasty things to her for all three of them. No, he may not have called her a mudblood, but he let everyone know that he still thought she was lucky to be with him, and somewhere along the way she had started to believe it was true. So she left, finally realizing that it wasn't going to work. And he just sat there, asking her in a cold voice whether she had retrieved everything from the room they had shared. He was emotionless, the faccade of the Malfoy heir in perfect place, and she realized right then that this was the right move. He would never show feelings, and she could never make him accept her love much less expect anything back in return. Somewhere along the line she had given up, her heart had already been shredded to pieces, and now she just knew she needed out. Once the decision had been made and draco confronted all she felt was a need to get out, the walls were closing in and if she didn't do in now, she would be trapped.

Draco knew as she walked out the door that she would never be back. Knew deep down that she had taken all she could, she didn't belong with him though, and his parents told them both constantly. In a way he knew that this had been coming for a long time. Hermione didn't hear the vase break against the wall as she walked out, the throw of frustration, anger, and hurt that would never be shown. She never saw the tears glisten in his eyes, and be shaken away. It was for the best he knew, maybe in the next lifetime but in this lifetime they would never be meant to be. Sometimes fate just wouldn't let it happen, he and her had been doomed from the start.

It was the right move though, she kept telling herself, a suitcase under each arm, and walking towards the end of the property. She had loved deeply, and him, well he never told her what he felt, and after two years of trying she was tired. This was not a time to be tired either she needed to remain strong. She kept repeating that over and over to herself as she walked away, she would start over again, they both would she thought, rubbing her stomach. They had too. Six years later

His wife was doing it again, that high pitched squeal that meant she had found something else she wanted, Pansy could never buy enough. He was just a wallet that kept opening. It was their two year anniversary though, so he indulged her. He hated this place though, Diamond Ridge Shopping. Couples skated on the ice and everyone looked so happy, Christmas being just days away. Somehow Draco couldn't get up the energy to be happy. Christmas always made him think of her, and how happy he wasn't. He didn't give her much thought anymore, had willed her from his mind, but once in a while mostly Christmas and her birthday, he thought about her. Making sure though that no one realized he was troubled that he was more grumpy then usual. It was the reason he let Pansy have whatever she wanted, he didn't care about the money, he more just felt guilty that during a family holiday he wasn't thinking about his wife. They got along well enough, and that's what was expected. Both decided that they were not likely to fall in love so they decided to marry, just to get it all done with. Pansy wasn't a bad person, but they both knew neither would ever love each other. So they settled for comfortable, a friendship of sorts. Marriages never lasted anyway, even when people started out in love. They walked companionable down the road looking here, and stopping there, snow drifting around them until they got to the indoor portion to the shopping center. Pansy then left him to go look into a baby shop. The next Malfoy heir would be born in five months, and Pansy was ecstatic.

A familiar laugh caught his attention though and over across the way he saw a couple sipping hot coco together, at a high table meant for standing around, not sitting. The brown curly hair made him do a double take. It was her. He only saw the back of her head but it was her, he knew it was. She was laughing up at a blonde man, both dressed for the season in obviously expensive clothing. She was wearing a blue scarf, that cost over 500 galleons, he knew because he had been unwilling to splurged that much on Pansy. The rest of her was dressed in a choc brown overcoat and tan pants. God she looks good, he thought. Already he felt anger rising, who was the man? The bloke was good looking he had to admit but nothing compared to himself. He was staring at the oblivious couple. Finally she turned and did the double take he did initially,finally noticing him looking at her. Her companion seemed to notice too, frowning at Draco in obvious displeasement. But draco couldn't have cared less, stupid man unworthy man. Pansy came up to his side all of a sudden.

"Darling you should really come and see what I've found…..what are you looking--- oh" Pansy trailed off at the end, seeing Hermione for the first time. It had come out in a drunken rut what had happened between them, and Pansy was sympathetic to both sides, even if she wished she wasn't. She had never liked the know-it-all, but she felt sorry for the rough time Draco and his parents had given her, since she hadn't deserved what they did.

"Well get it over with. You can't keep staring at her, and by now it is positively rude to walk away." Pansy dragged him over to where the couple was standing. The blonde man had put his arm around Hermione in a purely possessive manner, making Draco sneer all the more. But Pansy was right, better face it. A Malfoy never turned away from a challenge.

"Draco, hello." Hermione said in uncertainty, almost not sure what to do. The usually calm woman now seemed flustered, glancing at the blonde man over and over again seemingly not sure how to act or what to say. However Pansy took control of the situation in quick manner, extending her hand to the blonde man.

"Hi, I'm Pansy Malfoy, Draco's wife." She said, actually friendly, making Hermione looked at her in shock.

"Aiden, Aiden Berkeley. Nice to meet you." The blonde man returned, capturing Pansy's hand in a father firm grip. His name caused Pansy to loose a little composure. "Aiden Berkeley, heir to the Berkeley dynasty and family, Of course, read about you in many publications. You're American right?" Pansy now smiled. This was definitely becoming more interesting by the minute, and the Slytherin in her found this funny. The Berkeley's were one of the most influential families around, they were like royalty in America. Aiden was the heir to their' fortune, ran the family companies with an iron hand. He was said to be ruthless with everyone but, interestingly enough, his family and loved ones. Come to think of it, she remembered he had married a British witch a couple years ago, supposedly doted on the woman, and thinking this she smirked even more. This was VERY interesting. Added to that, her woman's eye took in the fact that he was gorgeous, Light blonde hair, tanned, well over six feet tall, and just gorgeous from top to bottom. She didn't mind thinking that he definitely gave Draco, one of the best looking men she had ever seen, a run for his money.

"Hermione good to see you again," and turning to Aiden, Pansy told him that she and Hermione had been quite the enemies in school, but they were all very childlike back then. Hermione still looked nervous though even as she smiled. Draco still hadn't taken his eyes off her. Pansy then inquired if they were in town for long,

"No" Hermione stated "we'll be leaving soon. Aiden's family is expecting us for Christmas back in America. We rarely come to England anymore, more often just stopping through to see Harry and the Weasleys."

Suddenly a little girl came running up to them.

"Daddy, Mommy, the carousel ride is done" She lept into Aiden's arms full speed and he lifted her smiling into his arms. Draco looked on open mouthed, and Pansy definitely felt the shock of her life coming on. The child was gorgeous, probably around 4 or 5 yearsold, blond hair in a French braid that ended at her back, a dusting of freckles on her nose, tanned skin, but it was the eyes that caught Pansy right away. The child easily passed for Aidens except those eyes, they were Draco's and it seemed he had noticed it too. Hermione made the introductions quickly

"Pansy, Draco, meet our daughter Miss. Brianna Berkeley, Brianna this is Lord and Lady Malfoy" Brianna's eyes drifted over them in curiosity. She was adorable Pansy thought, but noticed her husband had murder in his eyes. And Aiden was holding the child like he would never let her go, and Pansy realized in an instant that he knew as well, the truth of his daughter's parents. A nanny appeared a few seconds later, obviously having lost Brianna in the rush, and noticing the tension took Brianna for some coco for a few minutes.

Silence came over both couples when Brianna left. All people knowing exactly what the other was thinking, but certainly not inclined to say anything. Draco looked wide eyed at Hermione, yet said nothing. He looked shocked, regretful, and somehow Hermione knew there would be no words between them. He would stay silent as always. Not expressing his feelings. He never did. Unfortunately he had not changed in the least, and a little piece of her heart ached for him. Aiden took control of the situation soon though.

"Well, it has been nice chatting with you, however, Hermione and I really must get going. It has been a pleasure Lord Malfoy." Aiden grabbed Hermione's waist ready to turn her for a quick exit. He knew the type of man Draco was, and soon enough he would find his temper.

Before she could get away Draco reached out a grabbed her arm, spinning him to face her.

"Will you be back in the country anytime soon? I mean she'll go to Hogwarts in a few years?" Even if he didn't realize it, uncertainty crept into his voice. Hermione glanced at Aiden before answering.

"No, we uh stay in America….and Aiden, well his family has a long tradition of their' children going to Salem Academy. So Bri, will, be going there. She is already very excited about the prospect." Hermione then seemed to crack, walking quickly away in the direction the nanny had went. It seemed to her that the topic was closed.

Aiden lagged standing there with the two Malfoys.

"You'll have to excuse my wife. I'm sure you remember she can get a little tempermental sometimes." Pansy nodded with a smile, while Draco looked a little under the weather and pale. Paler then his usual pale.

"I best catch up though. It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Malfoy." Aidan turned away for a moment then seemed to back track a leaned close in to the couple and said seriously, "I take good care of my family Lord Malfoy, both of them. They have never wanted for anything, and I tell them daily they mean the world to me. With your little one on the way, take my advice and never under value what you have." With that Aidan left, knowing well that people such as Draco Malfoy never changed, they were always self-important people. He thanked God Brianna wouldn't never know him as a father.

"Well that was interesting" Pansy remarked, still standing in the same spot with Draco by her side. Granger had actually managed what she had, huh. And in the instant her opinion of Hermione rose.

Draco still seemed shell shocked, but she just couldn't blame him. And a part of Pansy hoped that Aiden's words had some affect on her husband. She would need him soon.


End file.
